The packaging of integrated circuit die that operate at radio frequencies measured in millimeters can result in signal insertion losses and electro-magnetic interference. In addition, while reducing the size of electronic systems is a common goal amongst electronics manufacturers, doing so can increase the complexity of systems for a given performance as a result of the reduced size. Therefore, a low-cost radio frequency packaging solution for radar applications that reduces signal insertion losses and improves package isolation would be useful.